As the available types and adjustability of golf clubs have increased, configurations for such golf clubs have become increasingly complex. For instance, modern drivers, fairway metals, and hybrid clubs frequently have adjustable components, such as adjustable weights or hosel systems, that allow a golfer to more finely tune the golf club to best fit the golfer's own swing characteristics. With the increase in adjustable components, however, tracking and recording the particular state or configuration of the adjustable components has become more difficult. When a fitting specialist is attempting to determine a best fit for the golfer, the fitting specialist is required to determine and accurately record each configuration so that it can be correlated to the club's performance when swung by the golfer. Similarly, even for robotic club or ball testing, the configurations of the golf club being used must be accurately determined.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that the aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.